


Alone

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: A song fic type thing! Ft. Young SaeranThe song used is "Alone" by I Prevail





	Alone

  _'We used to have it all_  
_It was us against the world, but now  
I've been sleeping on my own' _

Saeran sat there, staring out the window again for the umpteenth time that night. It's been almost a month now and Saeyoung still hasn't returned. He was worried sick that something has happened to him but he held onto that sliver of hope that he was fine and would return soon. It was clear that he wasn't going to return that night so he curled up in ball on the floor, trying to retain any heat he could and attempted to fall asleep.

  _'Spending all these nights alone  
Knowing you're not coming home'_

Days and nights continued to pass and something in the back of his mind kept trying to convince him that his brother had forgotten him and escaped by himself, leaving him to fend for himself. He didn't know how much longer he could believe that promise that Saeyoung would come back for him, it was getting harder and harder to withstand the abuse and neglect without his twin. 

  _'Cause you're running through my dreams_  
_It's like you're on repeat_  
_Feels like eternity_  
_And I can't believe'_

Saeran was always awoken from the dreams he had about Saeyoung coming back to take him away from this hell by their alcoholic mother stumbling downstairs and making as much noise as possible. Sometimes tripping over him and getting mad that he was there, therefore kicking him as hard as she could and screaming insults and profanities at him. He tuned it all out by now and kept quiet so she didn't hurt him anymore. 

  _'I let you in_  
_You left me out_  
_You left me on my own_  
_You left me all alone'_

One particular bad night, their mother was too drunk and used him as her personal punching bag. Leaving him bruised and beaten on the ground, she left the house to go who knows where. 

  _'I let you in_  
_You bled me out_  
_You left me skin and bone_  
_You left me all alone'_

That was Saeran's breaking point. Saeyoung wasn't coming back, there was no help coming for him. He was probably going to die there, chained to a radiator in that awful household. 

  _'I'll see you in my dreams_  
_I can't believe you're gone'_  
_When it's too dark to see_  
_I'll leave the light on'_

The days continue to pass and Saeran has come to terms with the fact he won't see his brother again, other than in his dreams. Back when they were all each other had in that cruel world.  
Why would he just leave him alone like that? The question he would never get an answer to it seemed like. If he was lucky, one day he'd be free and he'd find out himself.

  _'I let you in_  
_You bled me out_  
_You left me skin and bone_  
_You left me all alone_  
_You used to run, run through my veins_  
_And to be honest_  
_I know I'll never be the same'_


End file.
